memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dukat
S.G. Dukat was een Cardassian militaire officier die diende als Prefect van Bajor tijdens de laatste jaren van de bezetting. Aangezien hij deze positie als laatste bekleedde viel hij na het verlies van de Cardassians uit de gratie bij het Cardassian centrale commando. Hierdoor kwam hij in een neerwaartse spiraal terecht. Later kwam hij er weer bovenop en werd de leider van de Cardassian unie, nadat hij ervoor gezorgd had dat Cardassia zich bij de Dominion kon voegen. Na zijn nederlaag tijdens Operatie terugkeer bekeerde hij zich tot de Pah-wraiths, en probeerde ze samen met kai Winn Adami in het Bajoran wormgat los te laten. Dukat werd gevangen gezet in de vuurgrotten van de Pah-wraiths na een confrontatie met de Afgezant van de Profeten. Carrière Eén van de eerste posten die Dukat bekleedde was als jonge glinn aan boord van de Kornaire. Hier kreeg hij de ondankbare taak om een compartiment schoon te maken waar drie mannen omgekomen waren door een explosieve decompressie. Hij kon gedurende een week hierna niet slapen. (DS9: "Waltz") Voordat hij op Bajor werd gestationeerd had Dukat de rang van legate, maar raakte uit de gratie bij het Cardassian centrale commando en werd gedegradeerd tot gul. (DS9: "Indiscretion") Later wees hij de titel van legate af omdat hij zich beter als gul voelde. (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water") Prefect van Bajor In 2346 kreeg gul Dukat het commando over Terok Nor aangewezen, het mijnstation en commando post in een baan om Bajor, dat later bekend zou worden als Deep Space 9. Dukat was de laatste prefect van Bajor voor het einde van de Bezetting. Hij was verantwoordelijk voor de vele misdaden tegen het Bajoran volk, en werd daardoor een van de meest gehate personen. (DS9: "Emissary") Volgens Dukat was hij juist goed voor de bevolking geweest. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat zijn "zachte" aanpak ervoor zou zorgen dat het Bajoran verzet zou verminderen en Bajor geschikt zou worden voor kolonisatie. Zijn eerste daad was om de werkkampen met 50% te verminderen, hij schafte kinderarbeid af, en verbeterde de medische zorg en rantsoenen. Deze maatregelen leidde tot 20% minder sterfgevallen. Het Verzet bedankte hem met de verwoesting van een droogdok, waarbij 200 Cardassians om het leven kwamen. Tijdens de Bezetting probeerde het Verzet Dukat vijf keer te vermoorden, maar elke keer faalden ze. Door het gebrek aan dankbaarheid begon Dukat de Bajorans te haten . (DS9: "Things Past" • "Waltz") Terwijl Dukat de prefect was stond hij onder het commando van Kell. Hij kreeg niet het respect van Kell dan hij dacht te hebben. Dukat maakte een tegen-opstandprogramma om eventuele opstanden in de kiem te smoren, maar Kell voegde stiekem een niveau toe, waardoor Dukat tijdens een opstand niet meer kon vluchten. Het automatische programma had verschillende scenario's in zich, waarvan de complete overname van het station de ernstigste was. Als er een overname zou zijn startte het programma een zelfvernietiging. Als Dukat het station zou willen verlaten zorgde de geheime toepassing ervoor dat zijn codes gewist werden, en hij op het station zou moeten sterven. (DS9: "Civil Defense") Cardassian officier Dukat protesteerde fel tegen de Cardassian terugtrekking van Bajor in 2369, omdat het een actie was die hem veel schade toebracht. Na de terugtrekking werd hij de commandant van de Tweede orde. Hij speelde de daarop volgende drie jaar een grote rol in de gesprekken tussen het Cardassian leger en de Federatie. Hij maakte vele bezoekjes aan zijn vorige commando post, Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Cardassians", et al) Dukat zou volgens zijn vijanden, waaronder legate Parn, illegale wapens smokkelen voor Cardassian burgers in de Gedemilitariseerde zone in 2370. Dukat hielp commandant Benjamin Sisko met zijn onderzoek naar de Maquis, om zo zijn onschuld te kunnen bewijzen. Hij werd korte tijd vastgehouden door de Maquis, maar Sisko wist hem te redden. Uiteindelijk bleek dat het Cardassian centrale commando achter de wapensmokkel zat, en het Federatie-Cardassian verdrag hierdoor gebroken had. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I") Toen de Cardassian unie in 2372 een revolutie onderging behoorde Dukat bij de overwinnende Detapa raad. Hij werd gepromoveerd tot legate en werd de Chief Military Advisor. Na de Klingon invasie van de Unie wist hij de leden van de Raad in veiligheid te brengen op de kruiser Prakesh. Hij kreeg hier hulp bij van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior"). Later dat jaar ging Dukat met Kira Nerys mee naar Dozaria om het wrak van de Ravinok te vinden. Aan boord waren Dukat's maitresse, Tora Naprem, en hun half-Bajoran dochter Tora Ziyal. Dukat wilde ze indien ze de crash overleeft hadden vermoorden. Toen zijn dochter echter nog in leven bleek te zijn nam hij haar mee terug naar Cardassia, ondanks het effect dat het op zijn carrière zou hebben. (DS9: "Indiscretion") Vechten tegen de Klingons Nadat hij terugkeerde met Ziyal werd Dukat gedegradeerd en kreeg hij het commando over een klein vrachtschip genaamd de Groumall. Zijn familie onterfde hem, en zijn vrouw en kinderen verlieten hem. Ziyal en Dukat werden uitschotten van de Cardassian samenleving. De Groumall vervoerde Kira naar een buitenpost bij Korma in 2372. Daar aangekomen bleek de buitenpost verwoest te zijn en wisten Dukat en Kira de verantwoordelijke Klingon roofvogel op te sporen. Dukat spoorde de Detapa raad aan om zijn informatie te gebruiken en een nieuw offensief tegen de Klingons te beginnen, maar ze verwierpen zijn voorstel omdat ze liever een diplomatieke oplossing wilden. (DS9: "Return to Grace") Dukat was woedend dat de Raad zijn voorstel afwees en begon zelf een strijd tegen de Klingons. In 2373 hielp hij een undercover Starfleet team, geleid door Sisko, te infiltreren in een Klingon militair hoofdkwartier op Ty'Gokor om een vormverwisselaar op te sporen. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Opmars naar de macht In 2373 raakte Dukat ervan overtuigd dat Cardassia alleen in ere hersteld kon worden als ze zich bij de Dominion zouden aansluiten. In geheime onderhandelingen regelde hij een coalitie met de Dominion, met zichzelf als de leider van de Cardassians. Hij beloofde zijn volk dat hij ze alles wat ze verloren hadden terug zou geven. Zijn initiatief werd in het begin door de meeste Cardassians toegejuigd, omdat ze het zat waren om steeds door de Federatie en de Klingons vernederd te worden. Dukat koos ervoor om de rang van gul te behouden, omdat hij de rang van legate niet bij hem vond passen. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") In de eerste maanden na zijn aantreding deed hij goede zaken met het verdrijven van de Klingons uit de Cardassia ruimte en het opruimen van de Maquis rebellen. Dukat leidde de aanval op Terok Nor aan het einde van 2373. De Dominion wist het ruimtestation in handen te krijgen en de Federatie moest vluchten. In de daaropvolgende weken behaalde de Dominion succes na succes tegen de Federatie en het Klingon rijk. Zijn grootste triomf was het neerhalen van het mijnenveld voor het Bajoran wormgat, zodat er Dominion versterking kon komen. (DS9: "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand") Zijn klinkende overwinning werd echter teniet gedaan door toedoen van de Profeten. Ze elimineerden alle Dominion schepen die door het wormgat wilden komen. De geallieerde troepen hernamen het station tijdens Operatie terugkeer. Dukat raakte erg van streek door dit dramatische verlies en om het nog erger te maken vermoordde Damar ook nog zijn dochter Ziyal. Hierdoor kwam hij in een neerwaartse spiraal terecht en werd overvallen door gekte. Hij weigerde om het ruimtestation te verlaten en werd door Starfleet gevangen genomen. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Gekte Hierna leed Dukat aan hallucinaties en paranoïde aanvallen en werd hiervoor behandeld door Federatie doktoren. Nadat hij was opgeknapt moest hij naar een speciale jury op Sterrenbasis 621 aan boord van de [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]] om terecht te staan voor zijn oorlogsmisdaden. De Honshu werd echter onderschept door Cardassian oorlogsschepen en Dukat wist op een shuttle, samen met zijn aartsrivaal Benjamin Sisko, te ontsnappen. Dukat's hallucinaties keerden terug en hij probeerde Sisko te vermoorden, voordat hij ontsnapte aan boord van de shuttle. Dukat omarmde zijn haat voor het Bajoran volk en zweerde de verwoesting van Bajor. (DS9: "Waltz") Pact met de Pah-wraiths Aan het einde van 2374 geloofde Dukat dat hij een manier had gevonden om het Bajoran volk en hun Afgezant te vernietigen. Hij had zichzelf bedolven onder Bajoran teksten en ontdekte dat het wormgat de Hemelse tempel was. Hij keerde terug naar Cardassia prime en voerde een ritueel uit om een Pah-wraith los te laten in zijn lijf. Bezeten door de Pah-wraith ging hij naar Deep Space 9 om het via de Orb van overdenking de Hemelse Tempel in te sturen, waardoor het wormgat verdween. Dukat vermoordde Jadzia Dax, omdat ze in de weg stond. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets"). Dukat en de Pah-wraith trokken zich terug op Empok Nor en stichtte daar de Cultus van de Pah-wraiths. Hij werd aanbeden als een verlosser en verwekte een half-Bajoran kind bij de Bajoran vrouw Mika. Dukat probeerde de leden tot zelfmoord aan te zetten, omdat hij wilde verbergen dat hij Mika had willen vermoordden. Toen zijn geheim uitkwam vluchtte hij weer. (DS9: "Covenant") Aan het einde van 2375 onderging Dukat cosmetische chirurgie op Cardassia prime om eruit te zien als de Bajoran boer Anjohl Tennan. Hij reisde vervolgens naar Deep Space 9 en wist het vertrouwen van kai Winn Adami te krijgen door haar verzonnen visioenen van de Pah-wraiths te vertellen. Hij wist haar langzaam tot een volger van de Pah-wraiths te maken. De twee maakte een plan om de Pah-wraiths uit de Vuurgrotten te bevrijden met behulp van het Boek van de Kosst Amojan. Het paar ging de Vuurgrotten binnen, waar Winn Dukat vergiftigde om het laatste ritueel uit te kunnen voeren. De Pah-wraiths kozen echter Dukat als hun Afgezant en wekten hem hiermee weer tot leven. Met zijn nieuwe macht vermoordde Dukat Winn en dacht dat hij gewonnen had, maar Sisko stak hier een stokje voor. Sisko gooide zichzelf en Dukat in het vuur, waardoor het Boek verwoest werd en Dukat voor altijd gevangen zou zitten in de Vuurgrotten. Sisko werd zelf door de Profeten gered. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" • "What You Leave Behind", et al) Familie en persoonlijke leven Dukat's vader, Procal, werd door de Cardassian overheid gearresteerd en geëxecuteerd voor betrokkenheid bij wapenhandel. Dukat gaf Elim Garak van de Obsidian orde de schuld van zijn vaders dood en probeerde hem tweemaal te laten executeren. (DS9: "The Wire" • "Improbable Cause" • "By Inferno's Light" Dukat was getrouwd en had zeven kinderen bij zijn vrouw, waaronder een zoon genaamd Mekor. Hij hield er echter enkele scharreltjes op na in zijn tijd als Prefect van Bajor. De eerste was Kira Meru, waar hij echt verliefd op werd en hier zeven jaar bijbleef. Jaren later voelde Dukat zich aangetrokken tot Meru's dochter Kira Nerys, de eerste officier van Deep Space 9. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I" • "''Defiant''" • "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Tegen het einde van de Bezetting kreeg Dukat een affaire met de Bajoran vrouw Tora Naprem, waar de twee een dochter aan overhielden, Tora Ziyal. Dukat stuurde het paar in 2366 naar Lissepia, maar het schip werd neergehaald door de Breen op Dozaria. Zital overleefde de crash en moest als slaaf in de dilithium mijnen werken, totdat ze in 2372 door Dukat gered werd. Dukat nam zijn dochter mee naar Cardassia prime en dat kwam hem duur te staan. Hij werd gedegradeerd en kreeg het commando over de Groumall, maar wat hij zelf het ergste vond was dat zijn vrouw en hun zeven kinderen vertrokken waren. Zijn moeder schaamde zich zo voor hem dat ze hem onterfde. (DS9: "Indiscretion" • "Return to Grace") Dukat had een vreemde relatie met Benjamin Sisko, omdat hij vele malen zijn tegenhanger en tegenstander was. Dukat zag Sisko echter als een vriend en keek naar hem op met groot respect. Dit respect en ontzag werd niet door Sisko gedeeld. (DS9: "Waltz") Dukat's naaste vriend was Damar. Damar had onder hem gediend toen ze de gestolen Klingon roofvogel bestuurden. Dukat vond Damar "nuttig" en ondanks het feit dat Damar zijn dochter vermoordde kon Dukat hem vergeven en kwam hem later tot hulp. Dukat had ook een goede werkrelatie met zijn bondgenoot Weyoun. Ze waren continu op elkaar aan het vitten, maar de twee hadden wel degelijk veel respect voor elkaar. Dukat gaf Weyoun eens een schilderij dat zijn dochter getekend had. In de laatste weken van zijn leven ging hij, terwijl hij zich voordeed als Anjohl Tennan, een relatie aan met kai Winn Adami. (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows") Dukat was gek op Bajoran lentewijn en didactisch theater. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Appendix Zie ook * De optredens van Dukat in DS9. Aantekeningen Dukat's initialen (S.G.) komen van uit de aflevering "A Time to Stand". DS9 producent Ronald D. Moore gaf Dukat voor de grap de voornaam "Elmo", maar boeken van Pocket Books laten de naam "Skrain" zien. Categorie:Cardassians ca:Gul Dukat bg:Дукат de:Dukat en:Dukat es:Dukat fr:Dukat pt:Dukat sr:Дукат sv:Dukat uk:Дукат